As a recent trend, a portable telephone is equipped with a lens unit, enhancing its function. Such a lens unit is improved in aberration by housing a plurality of combined lenses in a cylindrical holder. For example, a first lens having a top that functions as a lens is combined with a second lens, and housed in a cylindrical holder.
Conventionally, there has been a fear in this type of lens unit such that the cylindrical holder is axially deflected from the combined structure of the first lens and the second lens.
For example, the first lens and the second lens are combined and integrated, but the combined structure is disposed in spaced positional relation with the cylindrical holder. Therefore, the holder is axially deflected from the combined structure of the first lens and the second lens, and there arises a problem of lowering in aberration improving effect.
A prior technology related to this application is, for example, introduced in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 2002-286987.